Dance with Me
by aikoflutist247
Summary: Ren part of a traditional debut? Doing the waltz? The tango? This is definitely new. Oh, no wonder - he's interested in the choreographer. But wait, she's already taken by an arrogant bastard. How will he claim what he believes is rightfully his? AU RenOC
1. Debut Court

Yes! Another RenOC fanfic has been published! Woot! Seriously... this fanfiction site needs more Ren loving. Sorry, don't like Yaoi pairings, nor do I like RenPiri - blech. I don't like RenJeanne that much either.

**Summary:** Ever been to a traditional Filipino debut? Ever been in the cotillion court? If you haven't, neither has Tao Ren! But, he finds out he got more out of the experience than he had anticipated, when he realizes he's falling for the young choreographer for his friend's cotillion waltz. Then again... she has a boyfriend. Will that stop him from claiming what he believes should be rightfully his? AU

**Pairings:** RenxOC [Main]; slight YohAnna, HaoOC, ChocoloveOC, PirikaOC, and LysergJeanne.

This story plot was originally inspired by the movie Take the Lead (2006). Also, for those of you who don't know what a filipino debut is, more will be explained in the fic.

**Warnings:** Sorry, but it's inevitable: Ren might be OOC. It's extremely difficult to get this guy in to character to fit the story. Sorry! Oh, also, this is AU. No spirits, sorry. This is like post high school, during the summer after senior year for Yoh, Ren, Anna, Manta, Horohoro, Chocolove, Daiki (OC), Hachi (OC), Saki (OC), and Kimi (OC). Rated T only for swearing, which only happens once.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Shaman King mentioned in this fic - all belongs to Hiroyuki Takei.

**Claimer:** I do own all this story plot and every original character featured in this fic.

**Ages: ****(This is just in my fanfic)**

Hao and Setsuka (OC): 19

Ren, Yoh, Anna, Manta, Horohoro, Chocolove, Daiki (OC), Kouta (OC), Hachi (OC): 18

Lyserg, Jeanne, Pirika, Jiro (OC), Saki (OC), Opacho, Kimi (OC): 17

* * *

><p><span>Dance with Me<span>  
><strong>Shaman King<br>**_**RenxOC**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>  
><strong>Debut Court <strong>

* * *

><p>"147… 148… 149…"<p>

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Cat-like yellow eyes glared at the mobile ringing on the table next to him. How dare someone interrupt his work-out session.

"150-"

_Buzz._

A low growl was emitted from an eighteen year old male before he returned the 115lb barbell to the stand and swiftly getting up.

Peeved, he reached for the incessant buzzing mobile and placed it against his ear, after he turned another glare to the caller ID.

"What do you want, Asakura?"

"_Ah! Ren! You busy right now?"_

A bead of sweat rolled down Ren's temple, down his cheek to his chiseled bare abs, as his eyes narrowed once more. "Yes."

Ren could hear the muffled voice of a familiar Ainu in the background with his phone call with Yoh. _"Ren isn't working out, is he? Tell him to get his ass down here now!"_

"_I haven't even asked him yet, Horohoro."_

"What's this about?" Ren inquired impatiently.

"_Ren, want to be part of my friend's debut?"_

The purple haired boy raised an eyebrow, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"_Just come to the dance studio downtown, okay? See you later, Ren!"_

* * *

><p>"Tell me again what I am doing here."<p>

Ren stood on the hardwood flooring in his black sleek pants and yellow blazer over his buttoned up white shirt and usual black tie. He stared around the large dance studio, his eyes glancing over the familiar and new faces in the room.

A blue haired red-eyed girl clapped her hands in excitement toward the boy, "Tao Ren, even though we don't really hang out much, I want you to be part of debut cotillion court." With a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her face, she added, "Plus, my cousin kind of dropped out on me when he decided to study abroad during the summer in France, so I'm in desperate need of another dancer."

"Dancer?" Ren inquired incredulously. "Why not just ask another relative then, Saki? One who would actually be _willing_ to dance."

The girl, Saki, was a new girl who had just moved in just a couple of years ago. Ren didn't know much about her, but apparently, she hung out with Yoh and the others when she could at school. She didn't have many close friends – she became close friends with Anna, or as close as Anna would allow.

Saki pouted at the boy. "I already have the only close relatives here helping me out."

The debut girl started pointing out her relatives to the boy.

"Of course, you know my older sister, Setsuka – girlfriend of Hao." An older version of Saki waved to the boy.

"The trio of siblings sitting on the floor over there are my cousins from my homelands are here: Angelica, Robin, and Karina. The first two are siblings." The two redheaded siblings and the raven-haired girl waved to the boy. "By the way, Karina's the one who's in need of a partner."

Ren glanced uncertainly in the raven-haired girl's direction, her spectacles sitting on her nose. She only looked to be fourteen years old… four years younger than himself.

"And the lovely mistress over there is my cousin and choreographer, and the one allowing us to use this studio." Saki pointed behind them.

The tongari male turned around for his eyes to land on a violet-haired girl sporting a simple tunic dress, one used specifically for dancing, as she also had on black strapped-dancing heels. She looked to be about his age, with a slim and curvy body, only gained from many lessons in ballroom dancing.

"Excuse me, missy," the girl countered, hands on her hips in response to Saki's introduction, "You're older than me."

Saki stuck her tongue out at her, "You know you're my favorite cousin, Kimi-chan!"

Ren raised an amused eyebrow at Saki's cousin, "You own this studio?"

Kimi shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous. I just take lessons here; the owner allowed us to use the studio when there aren't any classes though."

For a moment, Ren locked eyes with Kimi's red orbs, and he felt himself being compelled to give her the elevator stare – one with interest. And he noticed, she was doing the same.

"Anyway," Saki intervened the awkward silence, "the man standing next to Kimi-chan is her boyfriend, Kouta – another great dancer from this studio."

Ren turned his attention to the raven-haired male, but he only got a nod as a greeting before the teen turned away from him. He could tell right away he was a dancer: Kouta was wearing jazz pants.

"So, these were the only cousins I could contact that could practice the cotillion for the next three months without it being a hindrance to their summer schedule." Saki explained, "All my other relatives either live in the Philippines or the United States. The only reason Karina and them are here in Japan is because they come stay here every summer. It was a good thing my debut is toward the end of summer, so they come in handy."

"I still don't understand," Ren declared. "What are you asking me to be a part of?"

"Her debut, Ren!" Yoh exclaimed excitedly, appearing next to Saki.

Ren stared blankly at his laid-back best friend. "What's that?"

Horohoro bounced behind Ren, grabbing him from behind around the neck, "You don't know what a debut is Ren? And you always say I'm culturally-challenged."

"Get off me, you idiot!" Ren growled, elbowing the boy.

Pirika shook her head from next to her boyfriend, Jiro. "Onii-san, you didn't even know what a debut was until two weeks ago."

Manta approached the Tao, taking his usual position of explaining things. "A traditional Filipino debut is essentially a birthday celebration for a girl turning 18; a way for the girl to be introduced to society as a woman. It's quite formal and _very_ expensive – something I'd see you attending, Ren."

Saki got in front of Ren, making him step back in surprise, - after Horohoro finally released him – as she brought her hands together before him in a begging manner, "Since I am half Filipino, my mother wants me to have this grand party. So please, Tao Ren, will you be part of my debut court as Karina's partner?"

"Court?"

Saki nodded, "Every debutante has a court of 18 people: 9 males and 9 females. As part of tradition, the court will perform the classic waltz – and another dance to my choosing. They are also part of the 18 candles and 18 roses, which I will explain later when my birthday gets closer."

"Come on, Ren!" Yoh invited with a grin, raising a thumbs up, "It'll be lots of fun. We've already been practicing for two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"You didn't miss much." Anna reassured, her arms crossed with closed eyes. She was standing next to Tamao, Lyserg, and Jeanne in the back. "Horohoro and Chocolove always kept goofing off and messing up during practice that we didn't get very far into the routine."

"Hey!" Horohoro shouted, "I resent that! The waltz ain't that easy! It doesn't help that Tamao is nervous each time we take a step."

Tamao blushed wildly, "I'm s-sorry! This is my first time ever dancing…"

Kimi laughed, "It's like I always say: if you can walk, you can dance."

"So, what about it, Ren?" Saki begged once more to the Tao.

Ren sweatdropped at the girl's raised hands. "Why should I?"

"_Please?"_

Oh boy… it was the puppy-dog face.

"Aw, it looks like he's too scared to dance."

Ren narrowed his eyes at the speaker. "Say that again."

* * *

><p>This was originally going to be a one-shot... but I thought, "How in the world can I develop this debut dancing story in a one-shot?" So yes, it is 10 chapters long. Go on to the next chapter now!<p> 


	2. Teach You a Thing Or Two

If you see numbers in the fic on the sides of sentences, they're kind of like footnotes, provided at the end of the chapter and future chapters.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<br>_**Teach You a Thing Or Two **

* * *

><p>"Alright boys, lead the girls once more. And please, don't try to hit each other <em>again.<em>"

Ren glanced around the room at the rest of the court couples as the waltz song began playing.

Yoh and Anna were obviously partners; no one ever dared to separate the two, especially with Anna's penetrating deathly glare.

The nervous Tamao was with the hyperactive Horohoro. Ren noticed she would stumble every so often and Horohoro would play it off as a humorous gesture.

Horohoro's younger sister, Pirika, was paired up with her foreign-exchange boyfriend from Italy, Jiro. Of course.

Much to his mutual surprise, Manta was paired with Opacho – not that it was surprising to see them together, but that they would actually agree to participate.

Hao was with his girlfriend – duh. They were practically inseparable. Her name was Setsuka, the elder sister of Saki.

Saki's cousins, the siblings, Angelica and Robin, were dancing with the other, opting to be with their sibling.

Chocolove cracked a joke every single time he messed up, making his partner and girlfriend, Hachi, smack him each time.

The debutante was with her own boyfriend, Daiki, who moved here from Akihibara just a couple years ago.

The ever so gentleman-like Lyserg was with the ever so proper Jeanne. Of course, _they_ knew how to dance, unlike him and his partner.

Ren didn't know how to dance – plain and simple. But he wasn't about to admit to that he was bad at it. No, he wasn't bad, per se. Yellow eyes glanced to the girl constantly checking her hands and feet.

"Karina-chan, please stop looking at your feet."

The fourteen year old snapped her head back up, biting her lip in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, Kimi."

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of Ren's face. _This girl is hopeless._

"Ren."

The stab to Ren's pride was back. He turned his eyes toward the voice, the voice that taunted him earlier into dancing.

Kouta stared at the boy with an amused grin and a stare that held much experience in the art of dancing. "We've only been learning the basic steps of the waltz and you're already sloppy."

Ren released Karina's hands and turned to Kouta sharply, "What was that?"

The raven-haired dancer leveled with Ren's glare. "No wonder Karina's having a hard time – her partner is like a bulldozer without tires."

Ren's cat-like glare intensified. "Say that again."

"Kouta!"

Both Kouta and Ren turned at the voice, finding Kimi ambling her way toward them, a trained eye on her boyfriend. "This isn't dance class, Kouta. Stop attacking my cousin's friends."

The boy rolled his eyes and raised his hands in surrender. "Not my fault the guy needs a lot of work," and he whisked away before Ren could punch him.

Ren's tongari twitched at the boy's smug nature.

Horohoro leaned toward Chocolove, both still holding their partners, whispering with a grin, "I think Ren has just found his match."

Before the Tao could go after the male dancer, he felt a hand on his arm stopping him. He turned at the soft voice, finding auburn orbs giving him an apologetic gaze. "Sorry about him. He's used to being around stuck-up dancers who've had years of lessons."

"He could still learn a lesson or two about etiquette then."

Kimi laughed softly.

The two locked gazes once again. Longer than necessary. And Kimi felt a burning in her cheeks.

She tore her gaze away and turned toward the quiet Karina, "Alright, you two. Let's try it again." The elder girl led the tentative Karina back to Ren's arms. "Karina, I know you're nervous, but you need to relax."

"I'll try," Karina meekly said behind her glasses, refusing to look up at Ren's gaze but at his neck.

"And Ren," Kimi started, making him face her, "though Kouta exaggerated, he was right about one thing. Your steps are too heavy, and you turn Karina much too hard. No wonder she's nervous."

"Too hard? Aren't I suppose to lead her, and _she_ follows?"

Kimi frowned. "It's your job to not **dominate** her, but to _take her on a journey._" **[1]**

Ren raised an eyebrow. "You stole that from a movie."

The girl looked surprise, her eyes widening, before returning to normalcy and with a grin, responded lightly, "I'm tickled by the idea that you would know that."

The boy, being caught, felt his cheeks redden, and he turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

There was it again: that laugh. Ren's eyes trailer over to Kimi's form, finding her chortling into a hand, before she shifted her gaze to him once more. "Well, yes, but it's a memorable quote, and it does make sense. So, come on, let's try again."

Ren repositioned himself, taking Karina's tentative hand in his left, and placing a hand on her opposite hip. Kimi watched closely with a trained eye. She raised Ren's hand to her shoulder blade instead of her hip, making him place his elbow right under Karina's. She smiled, "There, you guys look much more elegant, even with the difference in height. But, you're going to be wearing heels, right Karina?"

The girl meekly nodded.

Ren glanced down once more at Karina, who only stood below his shoulder. Though, Ren was much taller than most people in the room, thanks to his daily milk consumption.

"Now, just do the steps I taught you earlier, and step to the flow of the song, not the beat."

Listening to the melodic waltz tune, Ren slowly began stepping the waltz, Karina slowly following. The tension was still there, but Ren felt more at ease now that he wasn't practically pulling the girl to synchronize with him. She was following his steps, without staring at her feet, with a better flow in her movements.

Kimi smiled at her accomplishment.

"What song are we going to be dancing to, Kimi-chan?" Saki inquired, stepping to the current waltz song playing, after Kouta had checked on her form.

Kimi grinned, "First, you must learn the steps. Then, we'll work on the actual routine."

* * *

><p>A sudden repetitious clap caused Saki's debut court to stop dancing as the music was cut off.<p>

"Alright everyone, Friday's practice is officially over; I need to do my own practice now, so I'll see you all on Monday – same time, please."

Horohoro began whining, "What? Already? But I was getting into it!"

Pirika scoffed, "We've been at this for three weeks already, and you still smack into Chocolove when you're turning."

"That was only one time!"

"It was four times, three of those times was **this** week." Anna corrected, a hint of a growl at the back of her throat. "The last time, you hit _me_."

Horohoro began stepping back in fear, a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his face, "I said I was sorry!"

"Anyway, you guys!" Kimi called, clapping her hands together. Kouta was waiting impatiently from next to her, wanting to get on with practice. "Great job these last three weeks learning the steps. Starting Monday, we will begin the actual Cotillion Dance routine for Saki's debut. But just a few tips, in case you guys want to practice over the weekend… which you should by the way." Both Horohoro and Yoh stuck out their tongues in response. "Saki, you're doing fine, just make sure Daiki can keep up."

Saki nodded, glomping her boyfriend happily.

"Yoh, you need to be careful when turning Anna out, don't be lazy when reeling her back in; Anna, you have to follow Yoh's movements, not your own. Horohoro, I love your enthusiasm, but you need to tone it down for poor Tamao – she can barely keep up."

Horohoro rubbed the back of his head, turning to the blushing Tamao, "Sorry, Tama-chan. It's fun dancing with you."

She shook her head furiously, "No, no, I should be apologizing! We've already been doing this for three weeks, and I'm still acting like this…"

Kimi laughed before moving on, "Lyserg and Jeanne, you really need to dance with the song; you guys start out well, then begin slowing down a bit. I've noticed throughout this last week."

"Yes, Kimi-senpai."

"Pirika, I know you love the whole dancing like a princess thing, but you need to make your spins more elegant, and _slow down_. You begin rushing when the harmony of the song begins."

"Okay!"

"I don't really have much to say to Chocolove… except, Hachi, watch out for him."

The blonde girl eyed her boyfriend warily, "If I must, I will."

Kimi approached Hao and Saki's elder sister, "Okay, I know you two are together, but you two need to stop _touching_ each other!" The whole room laughed at her outburst, "I mean, I understand pulling her close and all, but this isn't _your_ moment, it's going to be Saki's. Setsuka, you've already had your chance last year."

Setsuka stuck her tongue embarrassingly, "I know, I know. Blame Hao-kun, he's always making the moves."

Hao merely smirked, "Hey, you can't stop me from touching my girl."

Kimi rolled her eyes, raising her hands in defeat, "Whatever, whatever. Just keep it PG."

"How about PG-13?"

"Hao!" Setsuka whispered harshly, her cheeks flaring.

But the elder Asakura merely grinned, "Oh, you love it."

"Anyway!" Kimi moved to her other cousins, "Robin, Angelica, I think you guys are fine, since you've done this before. Manta and Opacho, you two are fine as well, just… uh…. try to make bigger steps." She was making an effort to not insult their height.

But, the two merely nodded in agreement.

"And finally," Kimi announced, turning to Ren and Karina, "you two have made much progress over the last week, even when Ren barely came in on Monday. I'm really impressed by your performance lately."

Out of that week of learning from Kimi, Ren could tell she had been learning dance for many years, at least for her age. She was only a few months younger than himself, which wasn't saying much, because her birthday was only a month after Saki's. Since Kimi was on the Japanese side of Saki's family, she didn't have to follow a tradition of having a Filipino debut. But after a week of watching her, he felt himself compelled to always look at her from afar whenever she was with her obnoxious boyfriend.

Ren shrugged nonchalantly, "Of course. This is easy."

"Says the guy who smacked into me earlier today while turning," Horohoro sneered from across the room.

It was quite the sight, and a memory that Ren hoped he was the only one holding. He had been doing the waltz with Karina when Kimi had suddenly come by to observe them, and being the "expert" that he was, he attempted to spin Karina elegantly a few steps. But, he didn't get very far before he had backed up into Horohoro and caused himself and Karina, as well as the other couple, to fall to the wood flooring. Of course, he had blamed the whole embarrassing ordeal on the Ainu.

Ren closed his eyes in response. "Says the guy who hit four couples in one week with his dancing."

"Why, you little-!" Horohoro began before Yoh held him back.

Kimi laughed again, flooding Ren's ears and making him look at her. "Anyway, yes, Ren, you're doing better than when you started out. You've even made Karina flow more easily across the floor."

Karina bashfully smiled in accomplishment, "All thanks to Ren, I feel like I can actually dance."

"You always knew how to dance," Kimi reassured, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulders. "Thank you, Ren."

Surprised by the sudden smile toward him, Ren felt a rising heat to his cheeks. "What am I not good at?"

From the side, Horohoro and Chocolove scoffed, "When is he _not_ arrogant?"

"Kimi-chan!" Saki squealed, running up to her cousin, "Can we watch you and Kouta-san practice for your competition? I want to see the tango!"

Kimi slowly turned to her boyfriend, who was already irritated from waiting. "I don't care as long as they don't talk – let's get practicing already. I have other places to be."

"Mind if we watch, too?" Yoh asked, already taking a seat next to Saki at the wall.

Kimi looked tentatively at her boyfriend, who was looking for their warm-up song on her iPod. "…I guess not."

Everyone, except for Saki's cousins, stayed to watch Kimi and Kouta practice, including Ren.

The Tao didn't exactly understand why he wanted to stay and watch, but as he leaned against the back wall where the others were, he felt his eyes constantly landing on the girl.

The music began playing, one meant for an Argentinian tango, according to Saki. It was called _Así Se Baila El Tango _by Veronica Verdier.

He stared with interest as Kimi and Kouta positioned themselves across from each other.

As the music began, Kimi started with a sexy taunting, shaking her body to the piano sound whilst running her hands across her body. When the beat began, Kouta approached her, circling around her, as she did the same. **[2]**

"How long has Kimi-chan been taking dance lessons, Saki?" Yoh asked curiously.

"She actually took ballet when she was younger, but she only started ballroom dancing when she began junior high. I've always been jealous of the way she can move and dazzle the floor by a simple flick of the hand. But, she was never really good in sports, though."

"Where does she go to school?"

Saki laughed quietly, "She's on the rich side of my family. She goes to this prestigious private school not far from here. She doesn't have the best of grades, which is why she wants to excel in dancing. I still don't understand why she's with _him_ though."

At that moment, Kimi spun in Kouta's arms before she began stepping complicated around him.

"What do you mean?"

Saki was surprised to hear Ren asking. "Well… he always treats her poorly. He only cares about winning the competition. Kimi just wants to place in the finals. You've seen how he acts toward her this last week; he doesn't mean well, and he doesn't treat her well."

Setsuka sighed, "I think it's because… Kouta's the only one who can push her to do well in dancing. I mean… Look at the way she's dancing right now."

Kimi spun easily and gracefully across the floor as Kouta strived toward her.

She was absolutely stunning.

Saki pouted, "I still think she needs a new boyfriend."

"If she wants, she would dump him then." Ren countered, his gaze still on Kimi.

They say that every dance should follow a story. For Kouta and Kimi, it was a tango of unrequited love.

Kimi chased after Kouta, her leg running along the back of his thigh, but he swiped back at her, and she stepped back, him chasing after her, following the music.

But, the woman didn't feel the same as the male chased back after her. And he spun her again, but she spun away, stepping off.

She didn't get very far, Kouta grabbing her arms from behind and feigning to pull her back.

At that precise moment, Kimi looked up to find herself standing in front of the Tao Ren. Once again, their gazes locked.

Tao Ren felt himself staring inside the depths of her eyes, and he felt compelled toward her. He felt his body moving on its own, inching toward her as Kouta was still holding onto her.

But, Kouta finally pulled her back, spinning her back to his arms.

And she was stuck to him, dancing back together.

Ren didn't notice it at first, but he was a foot away from the wall, which he was once leaning against. He had moved toward her without realizing it. He shook his head and returned back to the wall.

Saki eyed the action with a grin, a glint in her eye. "Maybe you should court her, Ren. I think she's up to your standards."

Ren crossed his arms, "Don't be ridiculous." He puffed up his blazer arrogantly, "No one is up to my standards."

Saki shared eye contact with her elder sister and the Asakura siblings, all four grinning together.

"When's their competition?"

"A week after my debut."

The song ended with Kimi kicking her leg in the air, before Kouta carried her to the floor and they ended in a finalizing stance.

The dance, as well as the story, ended with the female falling, but her lover will catch her, if she can catch herself.

"You still drag your feet." Kouta grunted out, pulling the girl forcefully on her feet.

Kimi frowned, "You pull me in too hard."

"Hmph. Your kick wasn't high enough either."

"That's because you didn't push me off hard enough."

Saki rolled her eyes, "Here they go again."

Kouta growled in irritation. "How dare you keep blaming it all on me – we created this routine months ago and you still make mistakes, and you're blaming it on me. How mature."

Ren's hand clenched into a fist. The bastard should be taught a lesson…

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

1 - This quote taken from Take the Lead, which I DO NOT own.

2 - This dance is also taken from Take the Lead (which I DO NOT own), the dance performed by movie characters Pierre Dulaine and Morgan. Check it out if you want a better visual of the dance. It's on YouTube; just type in "Take the Lead Tango Scene"; probably attached to "HOT".

Do you guys have any idea on the level of difficult to describe a dancing scene? Especially when I, myself, have never been to a dancing academy? I tried!

And just so you guys know the court:  
>Saki (Debutante) and Daiki. Yoh and Anna. Horohoro and Tamao. Pirika and her boyfriend, Jiro. Chocolove and his girlfriend - yes, he has a girlfriend in my fanfic - Hachi. Lyserg and Jeanne (Love this couple, btw.). Hao and Setsuka. Robin and Angelica (siblings). Ren and Karina. Manta and Opacho.<p>

There is a total of 10 couples, including the birthday girl and her escort. Now, traditionally, the court is consisted of 18 males and females, but that creates 9 couples, and that's always awkward when creating a symmetrical cotillion dance with a birthday girl - at least, in my opinion. Hopefully we can fix that problem in the next chapter... Hehehe.


	3. The Lonely Waltz

_Chapter Three  
><em>**The Lonely Waltz **

* * *

><p>It's been six weeks into debut practice, with two months left before Saki's debut, and Ren has found himself in his limo, once again heading toward the downtown dance studio to attend the birthday girl's weekly practice. <strong>[1]<strong>

Actually, he would be at the studio early – thirty minutes early.

He liked being prompt – at least, that was his excuse for the last three weeks.

He attends the practice a half an hour early, where he would find Kimi the only one that had arrived. Sometimes, her advanced class had extended past the normal ending time, and he'd find himself leaning against the wall, watching her.

The way she swept easily across the floor; the way she twirled gracefully in her partner's arms; the way she moved her hands in that enticing way; the way she smiled as if she was in her own little world.

No matter how hard he tried, he could never tear his eyes away. Even when he turned his eyes to another couple to observe them dancing, he found his eyes being pulled to her dancing body.

It didn't take a genius for him to know that he was attracted to Saki's debut choreographer.

Tao Ren normally didn't have the slightest care in the world for girls – but, he did give the ones who deserved his attention the privilege.

It wasn't necessarily her looks that caught his fastidious eye. It was the way she held herself – not necessarily as herself, but the way she danced, all eyes were turned to her. It was similar to the way when he walked into a room, all eyes turned to him. It was nothing big or anything, but he found it strange that even he, himself, felt drawn to her dancing form.

It was clear that she danced with precision, grace, and elegance, taking note to form, style, and technique at every move she made. Her expertise in the art of dancing was shown in the way she danced and how the instructor constantly praised her.

The one thing that irked him was her humble nature. He would say aloud that she could still improve, but anyone could see she dances with her heart – which sets her performance distinguishable than to the others.

Of course, the only thing ruining her impeccable image was the man lugging around her – _Kouta._

But, as Ren entered the studio at exactly 2:30 that Monday afternoon, woeful music flooded his ears.

When his yellow orbs searched the room, he found a single young woman dancing alone to the piano melody.

On closer inspection, he realized it was Kimi.

She was doing the waltz… by herself.

Her partner was nowhere in sight.

And, she was crying. **[2]**

Tao Ren saw the tears slowly fall from her closed eyes as she continued to waltz by herself across the floor.

Despite the tears and the austere nature she emitted, her dance was beautiful.

But… it was incomplete.

Before he noticed, Kimi had suddenly stopped, the music still playing – but, her eyes were on him. Eyes full of surprise.

"R-Ren?"

Having been caught, he shook his head. "Don't mind me. Continue."

But, she couldn't.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for debut practice."

"You're early."

"I'm always early."

A forced chuckle passed through her lips as she began rubbing at her red and puffy eyes. "It's… kind of lonely, doing the waltz by myself."

He could tell by her saddened tone that she wasn't implying for him to ask her, but a deeper meaning was hidden behind her words. She didn't choose to waltz alone, but she was left by herself.

Ren bit his tongue – this girl was showing a vulnerable side to him. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't one to comfort people – at least to people he didn't know very well. He didn't even know how he would comfort her – so, he thought of the next best thing.

He began removing his blazer, placing it on one of the chairs on the side, and loosening his tie to breathe easier.

When Kimi opened her eyes, she found a hand being held out to her.

The waltz song ended, leaving Kimi to only stare at Ren's outstretched hand to her, confusion emanating from her red orbs.

"Ren, what are you doing?"

"You said doing the waltz was lonely."

Kimi looked uncertainly up at him, meeting his own confused gaze.

Ren was actually asking her to dance?

But for some reason, his gaze held a determination for her that made her realize that… she needed this.

She placed her hand on top of his, and slowly, he pulled her closer to him, moving his other hand to her waist.

Kimi wanted to laugh. Ren could tell.

Using her free hand, Kimi raised his hand to under her arm. She sniffed with a smile, before saying, "You've forgotten already?" **[3]**

With reddened cheeks, he responded curtly, "I didn't forget. I just thought you wouldn't notice."

A giggle escaped her lips this time before she moved her free hand to his shoulder.

Unlike with his debut partner, Karina, Ren felt more comfortable holding Kimi: she was much taller than Karina, standing just a few inches shorter than himself. And, she wasn't cautious but confident in her stance, her gaze returning to him.

"There's no music…" Kimi said awkwardly, as the two stood there, holding each other.

Ren wanted to slap himself. He had forgotten about that Kimi set her ipod to playing a song only one time until she pressed play; it allowed her the time to figure out between plays of her areas of improvement. In an attempt to look cool, he smoothly said, "We'll dance without music."

And they did.

Ren led the dancer across the floor in the typical waltz, moving to a tune he played for himself mentally.

Kimi only followed his movements, her flowing nature allowing Ren to move freely without hindrance. With Karina, she'd stumble a few times in order to catch up with Ren's pace.

Gradually, a soft waltz tune was heard between them, conjured by their steps across the floor.

Ren glanced down at the girl in his arms, to find that her eyes were closed once again. Her tears were dried up and her lips had a twitch of a smile at the corners.

She was so graceful in his arms, spinning out, and Ren pulling her back to him. His eyes, just as before, were glued to her dancing form. He's come to realize that even though the male leads and the female follows, the grace and elegance in any dance couple stems from the woman's slick and fluid movements.

"Kouta and I got into a fight earlier."

Kimi finally said, her eyes still closed, and still following Ren's steps. He wasn't one to pry into people's personal problems, so he did the typical Tao thing: he listened and waited. If she was done talking, he wouldn't pursue.

"I don't even remember what we argued about." She continued softly, her eyes slowly opening. Ren spun her out before returning her back to him. "He got fed up though, called me a 'bitch', and left."

Hearing that word come out of her mouth felt so foreign. It was… weird.

Ren raised an eyebrow. Kouta was an egotistical bastard, but he would dare call this humble and selfless girl a bitch?

"I don't think he's coming back for debut practice."

Ren scoffed in response, "I don't want to see his face anyway."

Kimi laughed lightly. "I never understood why you and him didn't really get along."

"It doesn't take long to realize that the guy isn't worth any one's time."

Red orbs widened slightly at his statement before softening. Ren saw her grip tighten ever so slightly on his shoulder, and she softly whispered, "…Maybe you're right."

The couple felt at ease, dancing to the soft music that they didn't realize it was an actual song they were dancing to. The melancholy that had emanated from Kimi's body had transpired into one at peace and harmony. Her movements flowed more fluidly than when she had been dancing alone. She obediently followed his movements but created the atmosphere of serenity around them. It boggled his mind that she could make him feel so calm just by the touch of her hand or the way she looked at him with her eyes.

He released her, allowing her to spin out of his arms, before she held out a hand, and he took it to pull her back in one last time against him before the song ended.

Their faces were much closer than ever before. Her hands landed around his neck while his were encircled around her waist.

Their gazes were locked, and silence fell upon them, due to the surprise that they ended in that position in the first place.

A red color tinted Kimi's cheeks, and she stepped back from Ren, bowing to him in her black tunic dress. "Thank you, Ren. I needed it."

Ren curtly nodded, and before he could say anything, claps were heard near the front exit.

"Well, it looks like someone got a head-start on debut practice."

The rest of the debut cotillion court stood in a row, next to the stereo, Horohoro the one holding Kimi's ipod in his hand with a grin. **[4]**

Majority of their faces were all grinning at Ren and Kimi.

Saki laughed maniacally, clapping her hands in excitement. "This is perfect!"

"What do you mean, Saki?" Kimi asked, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Ren's going to need a partner – Karina, Robin, and Angelica had to go back home for a family emergency," Saki explained with a grin.

"What!"

"Huh?"

"So, I was going to ask you to partner with Ren as a replacement."

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong>:

1 - For those of you confused, it's summer. And this would be after Yoh and the gang's senior year - well, except for the younger people. Technically, Saki and Kimi are in the same age group as Yoh and Ren.

2 - The _Sad Waltz_ by Michael Ford is what I had in mind for this scene.

3 - I actually reference this to Take the Lead, which I DO NOT own. Most modern people, the male holds the girl's right hand puts their left hand on their waist. But in traditional ballroom dancing, the male's right hand is placed so that their elbow is holding up the girl's elbow. If you still don't understand, just watch any waltz competition clip and notice where their hands are placed and how popped up their elbows are.

4 - Yes, without Ren and Kimi noticing it, Horohoro had put on a song while the two were dancing.

YES! The evil boyfriend is gone! But, he'll be back!


	4. Not Awkward At All

_Chapter Four  
><em>**Not Awkward At All **

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, good practice today. Even though we had to change the routine to 9 couples, instead of the 10 we had before, I feel like the routine is much smoother than before. This week's practices have gone more fluidly than previous ones." Kimi praised with a smile, "We'll continue learning the rest of the routine next week. Can I please see Saki and Daiki? We need to work on your solo part now." <strong>[1]<strong>

As everyone took those few minutes to get ready to leave, or have a water break in Saki's case, Ren overheard Kimi's conversation with Setsuka as he gathered his belongings.

"So, Kimi-chan, how are you holding up?"

Kimi lightly smiled, "I'm fine, really. We officially broke it off last night."

Saki wandered over to Setsuka's side as she drank from her bottle. She smirked widely at Kimi's response, "Good! You're better off without him anyway!"

Her cousin laughed in agreement.

Setsuka smiled along, but frowned after she realized something. "What about that city-wide dance competition you've been practicing for?"

The violet-haired girl shrugged lightly, "I'll have to find a replacement at this point. If I can't find one by next month, I don't think I can partake in it this year." **[2]**

Saki grinned mischievously, "Why don't you ask Ren?"

Kimi widened her eyes slightly, her eyes glancing toward Ren's form. He was seemingly texting on his mobile, probably calling for his limo. Her cheeks reddened – sure, he was attractive, but she was sure he didn't have a genuine care for her.

She shook her head softly at the idea as she readjusted her heels, "I don't think he's one to learn ballroom dancing."

"But, he'll definitely want to win first place! Come on, I think it'll be a good change for you," Saki suggested, winking at her cousin.

Setsuka nodded slowly, "I actually approve, too. You two have gotten along well this past week, dancing together and all. He's a quick learner, too. You've even used him as a demonstration for us during the practices this week."

Kimi frowned slightly at her cousins, "But, the tango is more difficult to learn from the waltz. The song and rhythm for a tango is much faster than a waltz, requires fast-paced step patterns. That's not easy to learn in less than two months…"

"Well, where else can you find a replacement? All the students in your class are already assigned couples, you said it yourself!"

Kimi sweatdropped at her cousin's outburst and smiled awkwardly, "I-I'll think about it, Saki-chan. Let's think about your debut for now, okay?"

Ren's eyes hardened slightly as the girls' conversation ended. He put his mobile away before he grabbed his few belongings and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Tao Ren took a deep breath.<p>

He could do this…

This wasn't awkward at all…

Tao Ren standing in front of his sister's door.

His hand raised.

About to knock.

For the last five minutes.

All he was going to do was simply request something from her.

It wouldn't be weird at all.

She wouldn't suspect anything, would she?

It's normal for her little brother to be asking her to do this, right?

It's not like she'd question why he was asking her to teach him-

"Ren?"

Yellow eyes widened in surprise, "J-Jie jie!"

Jun raised an eyebrow at her little brother, "Why are you standing in front of my room?"

Ren looked from his sister's bedroom door to the girl in the corridor. "I-I thought you were…"

"Did you need something?" Jun pressed on with a smile.

Now was his chance…

Inhale… Exhale…

Inhale… Exhale…

Inhale… Exhale…

"Jie jie… do you know how to Tango?" **[3]**

Jun's eyes widened in surprise. "…What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

1 - I suggest going on YouTube to watch any 'Debut Cotillion Waltz' if you want to see why I think 9 couples is better than the traditional 10 couples (and that's including the birthday girl).

2 - Honestly, I have no idea how ballroom competitions work. I tried researching it, and the websites offered didn't help me much. So, just bare with my fanfic even if the rules for a traditional competition is completely off the mark.

3 - _Jie jie _is a Chinese term meant for older sister. Tao Ren is actually Chinese... so, why not stick to his natural tongue?

Whaaaaaaaat? Tao Ren asking his sister how to dance? And weirder than that, he's asking her how to tango? How bizarre. Tee-hee.


	5. Tango For Two

_Chapter Five  
><em>**Tango for Two **

* * *

><p>"I don't think so. I specifically requested a private suite to substitute for my dorm. You don't seriously expect me to live in your diminutive campus dorms, do you? I'm going to need my own bathroom facility, home gym, and study room, and not to mention my bedroom." <strong>[1]<strong>

Murmurs from the mobile were heard before Tao Ren interrupted the Housing Director at his college.

"I refuse. I paid good money to get exactly what I want, and I expect it to be followed precisely to each demand accurately."

_Beep, beep._

Ren raised an eyebrow, taking the mobile away from his ear to look at his caller ID.

_KIMI is calling…_

"Sir, we will discuss my room arrangements at another time." And he quickly ended the call and switched to the other line.

"_Ren?"_

"This is a first."

A laugh was heard. _"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"_

"You were. But, I'm already here. What is it that you need?" Ren pressed. He could already predict what she was going to ask. Wasn't it obvious? Her cousins speak loudly after practice.

"_I was actually going to ask – if you weren't too busy – if you could come down to the dance studio in about half an hour. I need help with something, and I'm kind of running out of time for practice."_

Ren smirked under his breath. He was expecting this call.

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Kimi could do this. It wasn't hard to just ask the guy yet.<p>

They've discovered a few things in common during their week of practicing together.

Not to mention, Kimi liked dancing with the novice.

He didn't criticize anything she did. And if she did step wrong somewhere, he'd simply give her a look of surprise or a look of expectancy, simply waiting for her to continue with him because he knew that she knew her own mistakes and expected her to fix it herself.

He wasn't one to waste his time telling her how she should do a certain spin or where she should go – not because she knew more about him in dancing, but because he realized that if she did something wrong, so did he.

And that's what she loved about dancing with him.

Sure, he could be arrogant and cocky, but he wasn't always self-centered. That was just how he carried himself around the others, maybe because that's what they expected him to be… Or maybe that's how he really acted.

Either way though, the way he danced showed a completely different side to him.

"You called?"

Kimi whipped her head around, spotting her Chinese debut partner standing there at the entrance to the studio, in his usual blazer and tie outfit. He had a hand stuffed in his pocket and was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, Ren, I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed."

She got up from her stretching position and approached Tao Ren nervously.

Ren could see it immediately in her posture and eyes… she was about to ask him something, and she was hesitant to do so.

"Ren, would it be weird if I…"

The boy braced himself – here it comes.

"If I offered to teach you to tango?"

Golden eyes rose in surprise. Okay… that wasn't the question he was expecting. But his eyes returned to its usual stoic gaze, his lips tugging into a smirk, "Why would you do that?"

Kimi's cheeks turned red as she suddenly found the floor more interesting. "W-Well… I'm looking for a partner to dance the tango with at the City-wide competition in less than two months. And… with the limited time I have… I was wondering… I mean, I know you learn quickly…"

Ren's smirk widened, and as she continued to rant to the floor, he walked to her iPod and searched for a song. When Kimi realized there was no one standing before her anymore, a familiar song was playing.

"Ren?" The tongari boy was removing his blazer swiftly. "…What are you doing?"

"Showing you that I don't need to be taught anything."

And the next Kimi knew, Ren had grasped her hand in his and pulled her to him, leading her into a style of tango Kimi knew very well.

She laughed, following along to his steps. She was surprised, alright.

She played along, locking gazes with Ren, as he led them into an un-choreographed tango. **[2]**

It was that feeling again, though. The feeling that set both of them at ease, simply listening to the music and dancing to the way that felt right. The music and the way they moved together brought a genuine smile to Kimi's features and Ren into a state of calm.

Their proximity and their synchronization was what astounded Kimi.

What took a year to accomplish with Kouta was done in a matter of a couple weeks with Ren.

And now, here she was, doing a style of tango that would normally take at least a week to keep up with.

The song finally ended.

When Ren felt like he accomplished impressing the girl, Kimi began giggling.

He was absolutely flabbergasted.

"What in the world is so funny?"

Kimi raised her hand in defense, "I-I'm sorry, Ren." She attempted to stop laughing as she finally shifted her gaze to him. "You sure know how to do the tango, that's for sure. It makes me wonder when you found the time to learn it."

It had been a hard and embarrassing week for Ren previously. If learning the tango wasn't difficult enough, explaining to his elder sibling the reason why he suddenly found an interest in traditional ballroom dancing was disastrous. He had to suffer a week with the green-haired woman's constant teasing and inquiries. One could imagine her expression when he admitted he was learning to impress a girl.

Kimi smiled amusingly at her taller friend. "But, the tango I'm doing for the competition is an Argentinian style."

What…?

"The style you were just performing right now was the International-style." **[3]**

Ren widened his eyes in shock – there was more than one type of tango?

Kimi laughed again. "There's three major types of tango styles, if you're curious." Her violet hair swept in the air as she went to her iPod, changing the song. "So, Ren, I'll ask again: would you like to learn the tango? The Argentinian-style tango?"

Ren's gaze hardened. "Is it similar to the one you do as a practice dance with your ex-parner?"

Kimi tilted her head at the question. "Well, we used that as a warm-up because when we choreographed it, the dance uses Argentinian elements and a mixture of the other tango styles."

Ren remembered it; the way Kouta touched her… the way she moved against his body… the way their moves expressed more than just elegance. If Ren could learn and understand how to touch her body in such an expressive way, words would never be needed to leave his lips. Just the way he'd prefer it.

A hand was held out to her once more.

She stared at it confusingly.

"Teach me."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Footnotes:<span>**

1 - For those of you still in high school and don't know anything about college, you have the choice to dorm on campus in their dormitories. Now, for you college dormers out there, you know that the rooms itself are pretty much small compared to a normal bedroom. Now, normally, there are private dorms, but it's essentially with a bed and bathroom. That's basically it. Tao Ren - of course - needs more space.

2 - I actually had a video in mind for you all to see for this scene... but I forgot what it was. o_o Sorry!

3 - There are many tangos out there, but from what I researched in the matter of a few hours, there's three major tangos: Argentine, International, and American. Just look it up if you're curious. I don't think I need to go into too much detail about each.


	6. Dance Like a Warrior and King

_Chapter Six  
><em>**Dance Like a Warrior and King **

* * *

><p>"Now, you need to hold me much closer." <strong>[1]<strong>

Ren took a deep breath silently. His heart was beating loudly against his chest; but, he hoped Kimi couldn't hear it.

If she did, didn't seem like she minded as she pressed her right chest against his.

"Alright, now, our thighs need to touch." Ren followed as he did so, making contact with her limb. **[1]**

"Good. Next, just do the steps I showed you earlier and push off with your thigh on the last step."

"Like this?"

Ren moved forward and pushed his thigh upward on the last step, watching as Kimi made a high jump backwards and effectively caught her balance. **[1]**

She smiled wide at him, "That was great! Especially for a rookie."

The Tao smirked at her, crossing his arms, "Of course. It's simple."

Kimi giggled lightly, covering her mouth politely and closing her eyes. Ren felt a twitch at the corners of his mouth, but he did nothing to show it. But Kimi could tell, when she opened her eyes to meet his gaze, there was a sense of accomplishment within his golden orbs.

"You've really impressed me with your progress this last week. I think if we keep practicing every day together for the next two months, we can place in the competition. If that's alright with you?"

Spending every day together? This was going better than Ren had expected. He was spending more time with the girl than he ever thought he could have within two months of knowing her. And he didn't even have to ask and go into that awkward state. **[2]**

It was perfect.

"As long as we win."

Kimi grinned. Even though the statement was cocky, she could tell he only said so to boost his own confidence, and hers.

"We're going to need to practice a lot then." Kimi brought their hands together again, "Alright, let's go over the routine again." Ren nodded, waiting for the music to start before he brought the girl closer to him. "And… 5, 6, 7, 8."

Ren moved forward, Kimi following after. She pivoted a certain step, causing Ren to turn them into multiple spins, their steps gracefully scuffling across the floor.

And that began their Argentinian tango routine.

* * *

><p>On routine, Saki, her boyfriend, and the rest of the debut court went up the stairs toward the dance studio. There were many levels in this dance academy, because multiple classes were taking place. For their convenience, Saki and the others practiced on the top level, further away from the other studio rooms to not disrupt any other class.<p>

The top level was the fifth floor. And there weren't any elevators… that currently worked.

"How has Kimi been, Saki-chan?" Manta questioned, trying to keep up with everyone up the stairs.

Saki was in the lead, holding Daiki's hand. She shrugged lightly, "She's… a bit confused. She just got out of a relationship, but that doesn't mean she doesn't think about Kouta – even though he was a stingy bastard."

"Saki," Setsuka warned softly.

"What? He was!" Saki defended. "I mean, she's been doing way better these last few weeks than she ever has with _him_."

"I think it's thanks to Ren," Yoh concluded with a smile. "He's been happier lately, too."

"Really?" Horohoro said in disbelief, "He still insults me, if you ask me."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yoh said Ren's been happier, not nicer."

"I think they dance well together. Every time we're doing the routine, they're always looking at each with that look." Tamao stated, her hands folded together.

"That look?" Everyone questioned the pink-haired girl, stopping on the stair steps to look at her.

She tensed up at everyone staring at her, her cheeks turning an intense reddish color. She stared at the ground in response, "W-Well, when Ren first heard he was going to be partnered with Kimi instead, I noticed how much he seemed to enjoy dancing now. He's always early to practice, and he's usually the last to leave."

Chocolove nodded his head, "That's true… when we come, Ren's already at the studio, either practicing with Kimi or sitting on the side."

Hao laughed, "I think the self-centered Tao has finally found himself a gal. It's quite obvious – he's always trying to impress her."

Setsuka frowned, saying quietly, "I don't know if Kimi is ready for another relationship though. Kouta was her first and worst boyfriend."

"I don't think Ren's the kind of guy to rush things like love." Lyserg announced with his charming smile, leading Jeanne by the hand up the stairs. "He may be brash and selfish at times, but he considers others' feelings."

Ren's closest friends nodded in agreement as they all finally reached the top level.

"So, did Kimi-chan ever find a new dance partner for her competition?" Hachi asked her friend.

They began walking down the hallway when Saki heard it – Argentinian tango music. Saki made them all stop, shushing them with a finger.

Softly, she asked, "Do you guys hear that?"

Opacho nodded her tiny heard, "Opacho hears dancing music."

Horohoro grinned as he began walking ahead, "I bet Ren and Kimi are dancing together again."

And he was right.

They all entered the top level studio as silently as possible, taking seats on the floor or on available seats to watch Ren and Kimi doing the Argentinian tango.

It looked as if they just begun the routine.

They all stared in awe at the way the couple moved so slick and smooth together. **[3]**

They had never seen Ren dance like he was now!

Kimi wrapped a leg around his same leg, stretching her other leg into the air.

All the guys' jaws dropped while the girls stared in surprise. How in the world…

Ren spun Kimi around him, removing her from his leg effectively.

Ren felt like he was his own little world, Kimi being the only other person allowed to be there.

They followed to a tune that only the two of them knew how to follow.

Their eyes were glued to each other's, neither tearing their gaze away unless to make a spin.

He felt hot, being allowed to touch her hands and body the way he was now, moving his body with hers to keep up.

His heart pounded against his chest at each touch she made, each change in her gaze, and each time she came back to his arms after a spin or turn.

But, the moment he popped her up, a voice shattered his world.

"Whoa! When did Ren learn that!" Horohoro exclaimed, fascinated when Kimi had danced and moved her feet together, making it possible for Ren to slide a foot in between and make her pop up.

Ren and Kimi turned to their so-called audience, finding them all applauding in awe at the two.

Saki was grinning at them, "You two sure know how to get into the moment!"

Kimi's cheeks blushed lightly as she separated from Ren. "I guess we'll practice more after debut practice."

Ren grunted in response, releasing Kimi's hand from his reluctantly. Stupid idiots had to ruin their choreography. If they're going to watch, wait till they finish, damn it.

"Hey Kimi-chan! Think you can choreograph a tango for my debut, too?" **[4]**

"_What?_"

"Imouto!"

"I'm serious!"

Horohoro approached Ren as he was in the middle of wiping the back of his neck. Who knew ballroom dancing could actually make the Tao profuse?

"Dude!" The Ainu smacked the guy on the back, "Who knew you could dance like that!"

Yoh and Chocolove followed after, appearing around Ren. "Have you been getting private sessions with Kimi?"

Ren drank from his water bottle coolly before giving a long sigh. "In ancient times, it was believed that any man who could kill with speed and accuracy should be able to dance with grace as well. Kings and warriors dance with strength, something you all do not possess."

Yoh grinned, "Don't forget about love."

Ren's eyes almost popped out of their eye-sockets at the statement, chocking on his water. "What was that?"

"You were quoting that movie," the brunette eighteen year old continued with his knowing grin. "You left out romance and love." **[5]**

The tongari male merely took another swig of his water, "Hn."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Footnotes:<span>**

1 - This lesson is taken from Take the Lead (again, which I DO NOT own). Sincerely, just go download/rent the movie or something; you need to see it.

2 - Come on! Don't blame me, fangirls! Can you really imagine Ren working the courage to ask a girl out? Honestly, I would think he'd wait for the girl to ask. But, that's just me!

3 - Dance choreography taken from Another Cinderella Story in the Valentine's Day Dance scene - danced by Mary Santiago (Selena Gomez) and Joey Parker (Drew Seeley). Go check it out YouTube; it's a cool dance.

4 - I actually don't describe or talk about this dance any more later on into the story, so if you want to see, I was actually thinking of the choreography in Cheetah Girls 2 _Dance with Me_. That's actually where I got the title from. Check it out on YouTube - it's pretty sweet.

5 - Referenced Take the Lead (I DO NOT own). Actual Quote by Pierre Dulaine (Antonio Banderas): "In ancient times, it was believed that any man who could kill with speed and accuracy should be able to dance with grace as well. Ballroom dancing is for Kings and Empresses. It is a dance of strength, romance, and love."


	7. Something New

_Chapter Seven  
><em>**Something New **

* * *

><p>"I stretch my leg here, and you step forward while I'm still latched on." <strong>[1]<strong>

"Try latching on to my other leg as I step."

Kimi did as she was told, surprised Ren had even suggested anything related to choreography.

"Let's do it again."

"Right."

This time, Kimi looked at themselves in the mirror as she did the change in choreography. She nodded approvingly, "Yes, I like it. I think you should also spin while I'm still holding on to you."

They did it once more, Ren feeling pleasurable waves every time her legs latched upon his. He twirled with her still securely in his arms before he had to pop her back up.

They did a few more twirls – which wasn't part of the choreography. But, Ren felt the need to continue, and Kimi merely followed, enchanted by the tune only they could hear.

He twirled her once more around him before catching her to him, Kimi doing a splitz in the air, before they parted again. He grasped her hands lightly in his, and they bent low together, a leg stretched behind them. At that moment, they locked gazes, slowly rising closer together. **[1]**

And they stopped.

Golden orbs were intensely locked to her red irises.

They were both breathing hard from the two hours of practicing to the two hours of debut practice right after to the previous hour of extra dancing they felt they needed.

Sweat clinged to the back of their necks, and the adrenaline rush was still pumping in their bodies.

Their minds went blank as all they could hear was the thumping of their heartbeats and the quick breaths that escaped their lips.

Their noses were practically touching, and Ren found it extremely difficult to hold himself back from kissing her.

He felt himself slowly leaning in, despite his pride yelling at him to stay cool.

His eyes became half-lidded, and he saw hers do the same.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Golden and red eyes snapped wide open.

Kimi instantly separated herself from the Tao, her cheeks flaring the color of her eyes.

Ren growled lowly in irritation before stalking over to his hung up blazer and reaching in the pocket for his cellphone.

He glared at the caller ID.

"What do you want, Asakura?" **[2]**

Kimi stepped away from the boy, attempting to regulate her breathing.

What was that all about?

The violet-haired girl was very confused… She had always found Ren attractive, obviously – who wouldn't?

But… lately, he seemed different than what she thought of when first meeting him. He even agreed to be her dance partner for the competition, despite the likelihood of them actually winning with his novice skills. But, he's actually impressed her of his progression through the choreography. He's getting them down quickly and even inputting his own ideas. It was strange and lucrative at the same time. It astounded her at his ability to adapt and develop in the art of dancing.

If he continued to learn ballroom dancing, in a matter of a few months, he would be able to excel over her own skills.

But, that wasn't the only thing that made her look at him.

He treated her much differently than Kouta had. Ren sounded arrogant and cocky at times, but under that cold exterior, there's a side of him that's just wanting to be accepted.

She possesses little knowledge of Ren's past – only hearing it the few times when they discussed it during their breaks. From what she can understand, Ren and the others (Yoh, Anna, Horohoro, etc) had been through a lot in the past. Yet, those past experiences has changed Ren for the better, at least in her opinion.

But, she wasn't aware that she was developing an affection and care for the boy… not until that moment.

"You really think I'm going to answer that?" Ren grunted into his mobile before hanging up.

He heaved a heavy sigh before turning slowly to Kimi.

She offered the male a small smile, her cheeks still a rosy color. "What did Yoh want?"

Ren shook his head, "He was just asking stupid questions."

Yes, the Tao was not about to tell her that Yoh had been asking when Ren and Kimi were going out, or if they've kissed yet, or if they've done other… activities… besides dancing…

Yes, definitely not going to mention that.

Kimi checked the wall clock, "Well… it's already seven o'clock. I think we should stop for today and pick it up again tomorrow."

Ren agreed, afraid he might not have the same self-control to hold himself back for the evening.

As Ren was wiping himself clean from the sweat he had gained in the last hour, a rumble was suddenly heard. He whipped his head around to see Kimi blushing deeply, holding her stomach.

She laughed awkwardly, "I-I guess I'm hungry." Her auburn orbs looked up to him sheepishly, "Want to get something to eat? I can call my chauffeur to pick us up."

Ren almost did a double-take. Did she just ask him out to dinner? Or… just as friends?

"No need," Ren announced, meeting her gaze. "My limo is already here. Where'd you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Footnotes:<span>**

1 - This choreography can be seen on YouTube, named "Nicole Scherzinger and Derek Hough - Argentine Tango - Week 9". Seriously, go watch it. NOW. Yes, it's from Dancing with the Stars.

2 - Remember this from the first chapter? Tee-hee.


	8. Take It Slow

_Chapter Eight  
><em>**Take It Slow **

* * *

><p>"Next, we have Ren Tao."<p>

The tongari male approached the debutante at the center of the dance floor with his own rose in his hand.

It was a traditional custom at a debut ball for the birthday girl to have chosen 18 males to dance with her while presenting to her a single red rose – or, by her choice, a yellow rose. The 18 males usually consisted of close family members, the debut court, and any other close friends.

Ren bowed to the girl while giving her the rose. After they took their obligatory photo together by the photographer, the male intended to make it a short dance, but Saki had something to say.

"So, how's my cousin been doing?"

"She's fine."

"So, you're officially going to be her partner for the dance competition?"

"I wouldn't have practiced with her for the last two months if I wasn't."

Saki smiled lightly, "I've heard you two have done more than just practicing. Going out for dinner lately? Taking her back to her mansion afterwards?"

"There's nothing special about that. We eat dinner that we both pay for-"

"She tells me that you've recently paid for the bills, not even letting her see the check, when you two used to get separate bills."

Ren scowled slightly as to not make the audience suspicious, "Has she told you everything? Otherwise, asking me the same questions is pointless."

"Well, joking aside." Saki said finally, "I just want you to be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"She might not be ready for a relationship just yet. I mean, I know you two have been getting along and all, and I have to admit, she does talk about you a lot with a smile." Ren smirked at the thought, "But, I think she wants to take it slow."

"Next, we have Hao Asakura," Saki's mother announced, wanting to move on to the next rose.

Ren released Saki's hands, giving her a reassuring glance. "Great things take time."

The debutante grinned as Ren walked away, one hand in his pocket.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

A shaky breath was released. "No."

"That's not going to help our performance."

"I know, I know."

Kimi took another deep breath.

Ren sweatdropped at his partner. He wasn't aware she got this nervous before a competition.

He was wearing – she insisted – black jazz pants and a matching jacket with a red tie.

He gave Kimi a once-over.

Of course, being the female, she had to look the best out of the two. She was wearing a black wrap dress with a ruffled tulip shaped hem opening. Rich textural floral motif of embroidery, organza and a sprinkling of rhinestones floats down the front of the skirt. The dress completely showed off her curvy back, and it always made Ren stare longer than appropriate. **[1]**

"Let's give a round of applause to Nakamura Kouta and Hiwatari Kei."

Ren glared at the man bowing at the dance floor as he strolled his way back toward the contestants table. The man had previously insulted Kimi, regarding her in a condescending manner. But, she stood her ground unexpectedly, making Kouta surprised as well.

Her exact words: _Boy, you have no idea what you've just lost. So step back, and let real winners dance to the top._

And before the ex could even get a word out, he had to go perform.

Nevertheless, despite Kimi's taunting words, Ren will show him what the arrogant bastard had left and Ren had taken what was rightfully his.

"Next, we have Tao Ren and Usui Kimi, also performing the Argentine Tango."

A welcoming applause was heard, and Ren felt a hand squeeze his.

Kimi was completely pale. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"You're going to have to keep it down then."

And with that, Ren led his partner to the dance floor, immediately spotting his friends at the tables provided for the audience. The two stood at the center of the dance floor, taking notice to the table of judges to their left. **[2]**

Ren left Kimi at one side of the dance floor as he walked toward the other side.

"Whoo! Go Ren and Kimi-chan!" Saki screamed from the sidelines, causing everyone around her to shush her.

Kimi couldn't help but giggle, trying to calm her nerves.

But, when she shifted her gaze toward Ren, he was looking at her with a fiery determination that ignited the fire within her.

She can do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<br>**

1 - This dress can be seen here... if I can get the link on here... www..tangoleva..6280..jpg (at every double period, just remove one; then copy and paste into your URL).

2 - Once again, I really have no idea how dance competitions work or where they normally take place. This scene is similar to where the competition is held in Take the Lead.


	9. Great Things Take Time

_Chapter Nine  
><em>**Great Things Take Time **

* * *

><p>"All contestants – please come before the judging table."<p>

Kimi took a deep, anxious breath before turning to Ren.

He was confident as ever, that determined stoic face that only made her smile assuredly as well.

They left their table of cheering friends with the other contestants toward the judging table, anticipation on all their faces. He caught sight of Kouta glaring at him, and the Tao merely smirked at him. Just to spite him, he wrapped an arm securely around Kimi's waist. He saw the male's hand instantly clench into a fist.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have the results." The emcee announced as an envelope was handed to him.

The elderly man took the folded card out and scanned the names written on it.

Drum roll insert here.

"For the Rhythm Dance division, we have-"

Ren turned him off. That wasn't their division. He really didn't care for the other winners. But, he could feel Kimi trembling in anticipation, and absentmindedly, he tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer against him.

She needed the safety net.

Kimi leaned into him subconsciously, her eyes solely on the announcer.

"In the Traditional Dancing division, in second place, we have…" Dramatic pause was given, everyone waiting with baited breath. Kimi closed her eyes in anxiety. "Nakamura Kouta and Hiwatari Kei!"

Kouta growled, "Second place? That's outrageous!" He immediately turned on his partner, "Look what you're mistakes have cost me!"

The girl merely rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers at him, going forward toward the judges' table for her own medal.

Ren smirked smugly at Kouta, who was still fuming, as he went to retrieve his second place bronze medal.

"Now, for our first place winners." The emcee continued, trying to redirect the audience's attention away from the enraged Kouta, "In the Traditional Dancing division, our first place champions and winner of ¥400,000 is…"

Kimi suddenly snatched Ren's free hand, squeezing it to death, as her eyes were snapped shut in apprehension. Ren finally tuned back into the emcee's voice, waiting impatiently. It seemed the emcee loved to make the audience wait.

"Tao Ren and Usui Kimi! Congratulations!"

Kimi's snapped wide open and her jaw dropped to the floor. Ren smirked boastfully as he walked toward the judges. He had to practically pull Kimi toward the front as well for she was still in shock.

Most of the screams and applause heard from the crowd was from Saki, Horohoro, Chocolove, and Ryu. They were all screaming to their hearts' content. Horohoro was still yelling and clapping, despite the chicken drumstick stuck between his teeth.

"Let's give these two winners another round of applause."

If possible, the cheering roared.

Ren had to throw a smug smirk of victory in Kouta's direction who only glared deathly at him.

The moment that the gold medal was placed around Kimi's neck was when it finally hit her.

She had won the dance competition for the first time in her life!

A wave of ecstasy, success, and achievement had spread through her body and multiplied tenfold to her face. Her eyes displayed a blissful glee as her lips spread upwards to her eyes.

Ren was about to receive the winning trophy when he was suddenly spun around, his face grasped and pulled forward. And before he knew it, his lips were crashing upon another.

Anna's, Tamao's, Opacho's and Setsuka's eyes tripled sizes in shock.

Saki's, Yoh's, Manta's, Hao's, Pirika's, and Daiki's mouths dropped all the way to the floor.

Lyserg, Jeanne, and Hachi covered their mouths in surprise.

Jiro and Chocolove had been in the middle of drinking when they spit it all out in a spray onto Ryu's face.

Horohoro's drumstick had flung out of his mouth in utter shock at what had just happened.

Kimi had grabbed Ren's face, crushing it against hers in an exultant, toe-tingling kiss.

Ren was absolutely frozen to the spot.

Now, there were not only cheers, there were cat-calls and wolf-whistles heard.

The kiss was warm. Her happiness spread to Ren's entire body, a warm feeling filling his heart and cheeks.

When Kimi slowly opened her eyes to discover she was _still_ kissing Ren on the lips, her eyes widened in shock and she pulled away with bright red cheeks, matching Ren's.

"S-Sorry Ren! I was just so happy we won, I-I…"

But, he kept his cool. He regained his composure, standing straight and turning around. He took the 1st place trophy the judge was previously giving to him and walked away with a hand in his pocket. His stature was the complete image of victory and smugness.

Kimi saw the glimpse of a smirk on Ren's features and wasn't sure to take it was a good sign, but she didn't have time to think on it when another judge positioned her a beautiful bouquet of roses in her hands.

Ren walked to his table of friends, the smirk still there.

Yoh clapped for his friend, "You're good, Ren. For someone who only learned how to tango just a few months ago, it's amazing you won first place."

"Of course," Ren countered, closing his eyes.

Horohoro could barely get words out of his mouth as he shakily pointed a finger at the tongari male, "D-did she just- - - a-are you guys-?"

Saki pushed Horohoro out of the way and got in Ren's face, yelling at him, "Are you two a couple?"

But, Ren merely closed his eyes and smirked at his friends.

"Kimi-chan!"

The table turned toward the embarrassed, red-cheeked girl as she approached them with her own medal and flowers. When she stood awkwardly next to Ren, his arm snaked around her waist once more.

His smirk grew at Kimi's surprise.

"Great things take time."

* * *

><p>I played with the idea of ending the fic here, but there's still an epilogue! Or afterward... Just go to the next chapter.<p> 


	10. The Afterward?

_The Epilogue...?_

_The Afterward...?_

_Or was it afterword...? _

_...Nevermind._

* * *

><p>Despite all the guys' pestering, Tao Ren still had not officially asked Usui Kimi out on a <em>real <em>date or to be his girlfriend. The two got past that awkward kiss, brushing it off as they were only "in the moment." They continued to go out for dinner, arguing over who should pay the bill – sometimes, they'd go out for lunch or breakfast if one of them got the courage to ask the other.

But, that didn't mean Ren wasn't going to ask.

He considered their outings to be dates, and he knew she was attracted to him. Not sure if she knew he was attracted to her, but she will soon.

Currently, he was on the phone with an event planner.

"Yes, it'll be an extremely formal event. And I want the ballroom completely decorated. No, no – buffet takes too long for the guests. It'll be a sit-down. I want a white-glove service, and I want a manager there the entire time, in the room."

_Knock-knock-knock._

Ren glanced to his watch. It was that time already?

"We will talk again later," he said into the corded phone before hanging up.

He straightened out his tie before announcing, "What is it?"

His butler opened the door quietly, bowing lowly. "Sir, Kimi-san has arrived in her limo."

"Thank you; that'll be all."

The butler bowed once more before closing the door.

Ren glanced down at his to-do list:

1. Call the parental.

2. Set the event.

3. Call the florist.

4. Send out the invitations.

5. Call in a designer.

6. Make future reservations.

Yes, he was definitely planning on how to ask her.

* * *

><p>Tee-hee.<p>

Okay, I ended it here, because I do have a plan for a sequel. But just be patient. I'm not the quickest writer around, haha.

Of course, the sequel will consist of Ren asking Kimi to be his girlfriend. (Oooo major spoiler! :O)

Hoped you like the fanfic.

I actually thought of making Ren actually start growing out his hair around this time, like at the end of the manga series (drooling at the thought of older Tao Ren with long flowy hair...)

But, I didn't think during high school, he would grow out his hair; I thought it more reasonable to assume he starts growing it out during his college years.

Sorry if Ren is OOC; but, don't you think it would be hot to see Ren doing the tango? Haha! And hey, I don't see any other Shaman King like this for Tao Ren, so why not? Come on, you got to admit, this fanfic is original in the Tao Ren archive.

Anyway! So... what do ya'll think Ren's scheming? Love to hear about it your reviews!

And if you haven't yet, read my other fanfic, Firework, also featuring RenxKimi, but she's a totally different OC.


End file.
